


Birthday Surprise

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Birthday Surprise

Opening his eyes Thranduil was coming out of his slumber, hearing a soft breathing next to him he rolled over and saw you were still asleep, bring his arm around your waist he pulled you closer inhaling your scent as you wriggled still in your dream, smiling he rested his chin on the top of your head and shut his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

....

Filling his lungs with air Thranduil stretched out in search of you, finding your spot empty, opening his eyes he blinked a few times as the light stung them, rubbing his eyes Thranduil rose himself up to a sitting position and yawned, looking around the room Thranduil still couldn't see you "Love?" He called out hearing your soft reply coming from the private kitchen making Thranduil smile. 

Walking back to the bedroom you had your hand in front of the lit candle on the small cake you had made for Thranduil's birthday, coming round the corner you saw Thranduil sitting up in bed with the covers only coving his lower half, bitting your lower lip to stop yourself running and jumping on him, you started to sing Happy Birthday, watching Thranduil's turn to you as you lowered your hand to show the candle and cake, making Thranduil smile at it as you handed it over to him, and got back into bed. 

.... 

Walking the halls making his way to the throne room Thranduil was wished a happy birthday by everyone who passed him, opening the door to the room Thranduil's mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him the whole room was decorated with coloured strings, and paintings, and leading up to the throne there were boxes wrapped in bright coloured paper. 

Looking around at everything Thranduil couldn't believe his eyes, this had never happened on any of his other birthdays, and he knew this had to be down to you, how humans celebrate their birth has always been so different to how elves celebrate. 

Picking up the first coloured box he unwrapped it and saw a new ring, and a note from the gifter, doing the same for each box he pilled up the opened ones to the side ready to be collected and sent to his room, finally coming to the throne Thranduil saw a note from you on it. 

Picking up the note Thranduil read it "Your present from me is back in the royal chambers" twisting his face in confusion, he turned and descended the stairs, making his way back to his chambers, stopping a guard on the way "There are gifts in the throne room, guard them until I return" he ordered and got a nod as the guard made his way to the throne room and Thranduil turned back towards his chambers. 

Opening the door to his chamber Thranduil stepped in and closed the door, seeing rose petals along the floor leading to the bed, following the petals Thranduil stopped at the sight of you sitting on the bed with only petals coving you. 

Stepping forward Thranduil took of his robe and made his way towards you with lust in his eyes, watching as you stood up and all the petals started to full of your body wetting your lips you whispered "happy birthday" and brushed off the last remaining petals with a smirk and that was last teasing thing you had done before Thranduil pulled you towards himself and into a passionate kiss, while walking you back towards the bed. 

Watching you sleeping Thranduil smiled, humans really did know how to celebrate a birthday, and if he was being honest with himself, he liked it more then how elves celebrate it and he wanted to make your birthday an extra special one. 

Covering you up Thranduil rose to get himself a drink and noticed another wrapped box, making his way over to it he picked it up and saw on the tag it was from you, looking back to your sleeping form Thranduil smiled he thought he just had his present, turning back to the box he unwrapped it and pulled out all the paper. 

Unfolding the Paper he read the words on it and dropped the box turning from you back to the paper and back to you Thranduil was lost for words he was going to be a father again, and he couldn't believe it, coming back to the bed Thranduil wrapped his arms around your still sleeping body and pulled you closer leaving a kiss on your forehead this was one of the best birthdays he ever had in his whole life.


End file.
